1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, a program, and a recording medium, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and method, a program, and a recording medium, which can permit simple use of a stylus pen.
2. Background Art
As an input unit of a mobile terminal such as a personal digital assistance, a digital video camera, and a digital still camera of which decrease in size is advanced, there is known a pen-type input unit called a stylus pen.
A user can perform, for example, the same manipulation as pressing a mouse button by bringing the tip of the stylus pen into contact with an interface such as a touch panel to which an input is possible by a direct contact using a pen.
According to the stylus pen, the input can be performed by means of the pen tip and thus an input screen can be reduced in size in comparison with a case where the input is performed by means of a finger. Accordingly, the stylus pen is widely used as an input unit of a small-sized terminal device.